


Spoiler Alert

by squidnie



Series: prompts no one asked for [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a Harry Potter fan, F/M, Modern AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidnie/pseuds/squidnie
Summary: Prompt: soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body. Clarke's tattoo is "Dumbledore dies."





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is taken and tweaked a bit from a Tumblr post I found on Facebook... so I can't exactly credit. But it was a wonderful one and I'm not taking credit for it.
> 
> Prompt: soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body. Clarke's tattoo is "Dumbledore dies."

Soulmate tattoos were always an interesting topic of conversation growing up. Clarke remembers late nights with her friends discussing potential love stories and comparing tattoos for hours. Girls fawned over their "you're beautiful" scrawled in cursive across their hipbone or "it's you!" in blocky letters on their wrist.

Clarke almost always had the worst tattoo by comparison. It was easy enough to hide on the inside of her left ankle, but the depressing message and, she later realized, spoiler alert was disappointing and annoying to say the least.

"Dumbledore dies" was somewhat ominous as a kid, and Clarke often found herself worrying about the poor thing that her soulmate would talk to her about. There were a million situations that came to her mind regarding the name and none of them were ever good.

It wasn't until her teenage years that she realized that her tattoo must be about Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. She was halfway through a Harry Potter book when all the pieces slammed together in her mind.

It wasn't until a few years later that The Half-Blood Prince was released and Clarke discovered exactly how Dumbledore died. And while everyone around her was shocked - she knew. And she was pissed. How dare her soulmate ruin such a tragic plot twist for her?

_____

Of course, that small detail never got in her way of her fangirling and she was a hardcore Potterhead through and through. Finding out that Dumbledore died before it actually happened did not keep her from wanting to read the books. And reread them. Multiple times.

It's her seventh time rereading the series when it happens. Clark is tucked away in a corner of the café on campus, The Half-Blood Prince opened on the table in front of her while she sips her coffee. She's sure she has an obvious "do not disturb" vibe going on, but it's apparently not enough because she hears a deep voice speak to her left.

"Dumbledore dies."

Clarke calmly sets the book down on the table and turns to the man that had spoken. He's sitting at the next table over with his own book propped up in one hand, a styrofoam cup in the other. Broad shoulders are covered by a sweater - a sweater, seriously - and there is a pair of wide-rimmed glasses sitting underneath a mop of thick, dark hair. He seems about her age, maybe a few years older.

And he's smirking.

"Are you fucking kidding me."

The man's eyes widen almost imperceptibly.

"Why." Clarke say, her voice flat. It's not a question.

The man seems surprised by the question. "Well, Snape-"

"No," Clarke interrupts, "I meant why are you such a dick?" She continues before he can get another word in. "Do you typically go around spoiling books for people?"

He huffs. Pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Anybody who hasn't already read the Harry Potter books by now knows what happened anyway."

"So you're just being rude for the hell of it." Clarke enjoys seeing him deflate just a little bit. He doesn't seem to have a comeback. "I've gotta say, though. I spent years worried about this Dumbledore guy. I was actually pretty upset when I realized it was about the Albus Dumbledore."

And then the man grins. It tugs at his lips slowly as he leans back in his chair.

"Imagine the ridicule I got growing up with the word _fucking_ on my arm."

Clarke feels a blush on her cheeks as she realizes what her first words were to her soulmate.

Her soulmate.

As far as soulmates go, she could probably have worse. The guy's good-looking at least, even if he has no respect for Harry Potter and the excitement one could gain from reading it.

But he was still rude, so she says, "You deserve it."

Her soulmate just smiles. It's more of a smirk, really, but with no malice. "I'm Bellamy," he says, turning fully toward her and offering his hand. Clarke inspects it for a moment before grasping it in her own.

"Clarke. It's... well, I can't say it's nice to meet you."

Bellamy's smile only widens. "But it could be nice to get to know me."

It's then that Clarke finally gives him a smile of her own. "That's what I'm hoping."


End file.
